Seal Me Away
by OmicronFayt
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the deadlast at the acadamy, but he is good in one area  Taijutsu. What none of the teachers know, is that he is also a master at one of the area's not taught at the academy. Naruto is a Sealmaster. HinaNaruSaku SasuIno LeeTen ShikaTem.
1. Balanced Team

Seal Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: Naruto is the dead-last of the academy, but that is only becouse the academy has no tests on Seals. He is a sealmaster.

Chapter 1 : Balanced Team.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like and dislike a lot of things, and my dreams and hobbies are none of your buisness.  
Your turn, pinkie."

"My Name is Haruno Sakura, I like (blushes in Sasuke's direction), and dislike a certain 2 blondes, my dreams are (blushes in Sasuke's direction), and my hobby is . . . (blushes in Sasuke's direction"  
Kakashi barely resists the impulse to walk up to the nearest wall and bang his head against it. Hard.

"Broody kid"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Like - nothing, Dislike - sweets and my brother. Dream - its an ambition, to kill a certain someone. Hobby - training."

"And lastly, Konoha's infamous king of pranks"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, Jaraia, Iruka, the old man and my team. I dislike a certain fox and glares due to said fox.  
My dream is to be the greatest Hokage, and I want to help any and all friends I make to achieve their dreams. Hobbies?  
Meh, I guess training, though I use pranks for that . . ."

"Interesting . . .now, because you mentioned 'team', Naruto I'll ask you all this: sum up you team in 1 word."

"Uchiha."

"Annoying"

"Haruno."

"Can I use 2 words?"

"(sigh) Fine."

"Amazing (pointing to Sasuke) and Pathetic (pointing at Naruto)."

"Uzumaki."

"Perfect"  
Kakashi certanly did not expect that.

"What do you mean?"

"We have some of everything. Sakura-chan's memory and chakra control means she is strong in Genjutsu, with a high potential as a med-nin, Sasuke is amazing with weapons and Ninjutsu, while I am the best in the year at Taijutsu, plus I just so happen to be a sealmaster too. So our team has everything. Weaponmaster, Medic, Sealmaster, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Everything"  
Kakashi's visible eye widened at that, as did Sasuke and Sakura's eyes.

'He's right. I just got the best damned team out there . . . .'

'Hmm . .. mabye they won't hold me back so much after all'

'I have med-nin potential?'

- - - Inside Sakura's mind - - -

Sasuke killed the enemies, but recieved a wound to his chest. She, Sakura was the only one who could save him, and save him she did.

"Oh, my precious Sakura, why have I never noticed your beuauty brfore?"

"Sasuke-kun . . ."

"Sakura . "  
They leant towards each other, and kissed passionatly. As they broke apart, Sasuke whispered into her ear . . .

"I love you, Sakura. I always have."

"Sakura-chan"

"Sakura-chan, are you OK?"

- - - Real world - - -

"Sakura-chan, are you OK"  
Naruto was starting to get worried, Kakashi and Sasuke had already left, and Sakura had started to drool.  
Suddenly she shook her head.

"Huh? . . .Naruto? Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh? Oh, he left just after Kakashi-sensei. We've got to - "

"Where did he go?"

"Wha? He said something about training, but as I was - "

"Kay, thanks, bye."

" . . . saying . . .damn . . .HEY, SAKURA-CHAN, WAIT UP"  
about an hour later, he finally caught up with the pink haired girl while she was spying on Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan"  
He whispered to her, and she looked at him. Before she could say anything, he continued.

"Shh. . .Listen, Kakashi-sensei told me to let you know to meet up for a test tommorow at 6 AM. He said . . .  
he said that no matter what, one of us will fail"  
Sakura's eyes widened. She knew it would be either her or Naruto that failed.

- - - The next day, 9 AM - - -

"If you fail to get a bell, you fail."

"I quit, so the others can pass now, right"  
Kakashi was surprised by the prankster again, then grinned damn kid passed without even figuring out what the true test was. . . .  
But that gave Kakashi an idea. . .

"No, new rule, if one of you quits, all 3 fail. Still gonna quit?"

"Hell no."

"Begin"  
Sasuke and Sakura disapeared into the trees, but Naruto just stood there, defiantly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just testing your strengths, so I know how to attack next time. Oh, and I knew you were going to bribe us with lunch, sensei."

"If I don't believe you?"

"Your choise, though don't you think it odd how only the Uchiha's stomach rumbled earlier?"

"You didn't tell Sakura to skip breakfast, and yourself . . .you just ignored me. I told you to tell her what I said, word for word.  
Why did you break the rules, Naruto"  
The blonde shrugged.

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash, right? I just took it a step further.  
I will never abandon my friends, and not helping as much as you can, even if they don't know or apreciate it, is still abandoning"  
The jonin smiled.

"Shall we"  
Naruto nodded, then created over a hundred Kage Bunshin, who all charged at once. Kakashi didn't even get a chance to get his book out, needing both hands to keep up with the sheer number of opponents. After a moment, they heard a shout of Goukakyuu no Jutsu.  
Kakashi jumped back, avoiding the blast. Once the smoke cleared, Sasuke charged into the clearing, which was now devoid of blondes.

"Where are the bells, sensei?"

"What do you mean Uchiha, their right . . . .NARUTO"  
Sasuke's eyes widened. how did the dobe get the bells. Both of them, before him.

"Hey, teme, your lucky I used Kamiwari with a clone I left in the bushes, or you'd have killed me."

"Hn."

"Look here, teme, I WAS gonna give you this bell, but since you've been such an ashole . . .fight me for it, pure taijutsu."

"But you the best at taijutsu in our year, dobe, how do you expect me to . . . "

"Scared?"

"Bring it"  
Sasuke went to kick Naruto, onl;y to have the blonde dodge and weave, eveading even his fastest attacks. As Sasuke concentrated, trying to see Naruto's movements, he felt a stinging in his eyes. Suddenly Naruto stopped.

"Here. You passed my test, just do me a favor and protect her, will you"  
Kakashi smiled, Naruto was helping his team, even after thinking he was kicked off it. He never planned to keep the bells, he must have already given one to Sakura, then the little sparring match with Sasuke had only been to activate the Sharingan. Very clever.  
The boys sparring match must have gone on for quite a while, as just as Sasuke caught the bell thrown to him, the alarm went off.

- - -5 minutes later, at the memorial stone. - - -

"I fail, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme pass, OK, bye, hope your my teacher next time, Kakashi"  
The others were stunned (others being Sakura and Sasuke, as Kakashi kinda figured it out).

"And this stone . . .you know what?. I still wanna get on here, because that means I'll have died protecting my precious people."

"Wait, Naruto, at least stick around for my evaluation"  
The blond shrugged, and sat.  
"Sakura, I didn't get a chance to test your strengths, but I'll trust Naruto on what he said yesterday.  
Sasuke . . .I have to say, you had the worst performane in this test I have ever seen"  
Pause for Sakura to gasp, and Sasuke to glare.

"Naruto, you had the best performance. Not only did you get the bells, but you passed the true test too.  
Teamwork. Sasuke did the worst, as he attacked before his teammate got away, and its only thanks to Naruto's quick thinking that he is still alive.Of the three of you, only Naruto passed. I'll give you one more chance here's lunch, Sasuke gets none, so don't feed him."

"Sasuke-kun, here"  
Sasuke glared at the food in Sakura's hand.

"As if I'd want anything YOU touched."

"Shut it, teme, your upsetting Sakura-chan"  
THUD

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that, Naruto-baka"  
After nursing the bump on his head, Naruto walked over to Sasuke, tied to the pole, and forced his mouth open.

"Here, Sakura-chan, feed him now."

"Hai"  
Just then, Kakashi appeared.

"Why are you feeding him?"

"He's my Sasuke-kun, I'd do anything for him."

"Erm . . .Sakura-chan, you were supposed to say 'we need him at full power, so we can use teamwork to kick your ass' or something, right"  
Kakashi nodded.

"I guess I'll need to fail you, and request Naruto's team next year . . .hopefully then I'll get at least 2 out of 3."

"Kakashi, if I let you sign the toad contract, will you pass the others?"

"No"  
Kakashi move next to Sasuke and held a kunai to his neck.

"They have no teamwork, so they would fall into a position like this. Sakura kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies"  
Sakura's eyes widened, then she began to cry.

"Sorry, Naruto"  
She drew a kunai.

"I forgive you, Sakura-chan." 


	2. Clones and Stamina

Seal Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: Naruto is the dead-last of the academy, but that is only becouse the academy has no tests on Seals. He is a sealmaster.

Chapter 2 : Clones and Stamina.

" Sakura kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies"  
Sakura's eyes widened, then she began to cry.

"Sorry, Naruto"  
She drew a kunai.

"I forgive you, Sakura-chan."

"STOP. I didn't think you . . .(sigh) That was just a demonstration, I'm not gonna kill Sasuke.  
I'll take you on as a team, but you have to work together from now on, OK"  
Three heads nodded

"Oh, and another condition, If I'm unavailiable, Naruto's the leader, because he's the only one to pass my test."

- - - The next day, 6 AM - - -

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, how late do you think Kakashi's going to be?"

"2 hours, at least"

"Hn, what she said"  
Naruto grinned.

"Lets train while we wait. Sasuke, Sakura I want to teach you both the Kage Bunshin. Its a forbidden tehnique because it uses huge amounts of chakra. This means that, unless you have insane amounts of chakra, like me, its not suitable for a combat situation."

"Then why teach us it, dobe?"

"It can however be used to train. When a clone dissapates, you gain all of its memories. This means that, if you made 1 clone, you could cut your training time to learn something in half. It is also useful for spying, just henge the clone, then if it gets discovered, dispell it, and you know what the clone knows, that is, everything it learned while spying, and none of your enemies know anything about you. I'll teach you this technique,  
then we can train properly."

"What do you mean, Naruto."

"Heres how I see it, between us, we have the potential to be a master in all of the ninja skills. But I want us to all be at least competent in all areas.  
Sasuke, you have the potential to master Ninjutsu, Weapons, and Stealth, but I want you to be the best you can be at Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Tracking, Sealing and Healing too, This means I want you to be as fast, smart, and as strong as possible. I want you to have the highest levels of stamina and control too.  
Sakura, the same for you, only swapping Ninjutsu, Weapons, and Stealth with Genjutsu, Healing and Tracking.  
As for me, I want the same from myself, only mastering Taijutsu, Sealing and Tracknig with the rest as high as possible.  
The best way to do this is for me to teach you two my specialties, Sasuke, you teach us yous, and Sakura, you teach me and Sasuke what your good at.  
Once you've mastered my Kage Bunshin we can use clones to teach each other."

"How?"

"OK, I'll give you an example. Sasuke, You use a clone to teach Sakura that Katon jutsu you used yesterday, and Sakura uses a clone to learn it.  
I use a clone to help her with her taijutsu, correcting her stance, and teaching her new combo's and strikes, and she uses a clone to learn it.  
While that happenes, she does laps of the training feild with weights, to imporve her strength and speed, as clones can't do that.  
At the same time, She had a clone in the library, learning about better chakra control excercises, and a clone learning from a med-nin, along with one learning new Genjutsu. She could also have a pair of clones teaching me and Sasuke a Genjutsu she knows. I say a pair, then she can give us individual help when we need it without interrupting the training of the other. Before that, though,  
we all need to boost our chakra reserves, as the more clones we can make, the quicker we can learn."

"OK, dobe, we're ready, teach us Kage Bunshin"  
Naruto smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

- - - 3 hours 24 minutes later - - -

"Yo . . . .Um . . . . "  
Sasuke and Sakura were resting against the base of a tree, clearly exhausted, while Naruto was standing there, slightly out of breath.

"Kakashi, would sealing most of your remaining chakra into a scroll before you go to sleep, and absorbing it in the morning, forcing the extra chakra into your reserves and therefore widening the coils be the most effective way to boost chakra reserves?"

"Yes, though no-one ever thought of it before now."

"OK, here, this is a chakra seal I developed with Jaraia, just focus as much chakra as you can into it last thing at night, then use Kai on it in the morning"  
He passed a scroll to Kakashi.

"Thanks."

"No worries, I taught them the Kaga bunshin, along with the training method with it, but told them not to even attempt to use them until they can make at least 50 without passing out. I just gave them scrolls the same as yours, and explained how to use it and what it does. What missions have we got today?  
Only D-rank, right, I can get a bunch of clones to do them while me and you do some taijutsu training, OK"  
The copy-nin just nodded

"Are they OK?"

"Just tired from learning Kage Bunshin. Sakura made 2, and Sasuke made 8, though they were both exhausted when they showed me. First thing tommorow, I want to see how many clones they can each make when their NOT tired."(1)

- - - 3 weeks later - - -

"Pink Swan, in position. Sasuke-kun?"

"Black Lion, in position. Dobe?"

"Orange Fox, in position. Sensei?"

"White Cyclops, in position. Lets go"  
The poor cat had no chance, and was soon struggling for escape from its owners arms, causing the team to think exactly the same thing.

'Ha, damned cat's getting what it deserves.'

"Next, you have a choice, weeding shopping, babysitting or . . ."

"NO. We want a C-rank"  
Iruka spoke up.

"Naruto, a C-rank is . . ."

"Iruka-sensei, Old man, hows this, we have a 3-on-3 sparring match against the best team from last year, winners get their choice of any C-rank, losers have to do only D-ranks for the next month"  
Sarobuti smiled.

"Fine, as long as Team Gai agree to it"  
An ANBU was sent to fetch Team Gai, who agreed (Neji said that Team 7 were fated to lose, but he could use the practice, Lee shouted about a youthful contest, Tenten smiled, tracing her finger along the edge of a kunai and Gai screemed about Kakashi's team continuing the everlasting rivalry.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(1) If you want to know, Sasuke could make 37 before he gets tired and Sakura could manage 12(the first thing they learned on the second day was tree climing, so she kept her perfect chakra control.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Seal Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: Naruto is the dead-last of the academy, but that is only becouse the academy has no tests on Seals. He is a sealmaster.

Chapter 3 : Battle for a Higher Rank

"Iruka-sensei, Old man, hows this, we have a 3-on-3 sparring match against the best team from last year, winners get their choisce of any C-rank, losers have to do only D-ranks for the next month"  
Saroboti smiled.

"Fine, as long as Team Gai agree to it"  
An ANBU was sent to fetch Team Gai, who agreed.

- - - Training Grounds 37, behind the Hokage Monument - - -

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke Vs Lee, Neji, Tenten. For the rights to have C-rank missions. Begin"  
Team 7 formed a few seals, but nothing happened, so they charged forwards Naruto to Lee, Sasuke to Neji and Sakura to Tenten.

- Naruto Vs Lee -

Naruto Punched to lee's fce, but his fist was caught, so he spun over his arm with a pair of quick kicks, but they were dodged as well. Lee kept on the defencive, testing Naruto and never getting hit. After a while he punched Naruto in the face and . . . .the blonde vanished in a cloud of smoke.

- Sasuke Vs Neji. -

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"  
They wore identical smirks.

"Byakugan"

"Sharingan"

"You are within my range of divination.1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128 strikes"  
Neji struck Sasuke, but was evaded at the last second.

"Your pathetic style can not win against a fully matured Sharingan (1) , pitiful Hyuuga"  
Neji attacks from then on lost all their form, while Sasuke just stepped around the attacks, landing an uppercut to the prodigee's jaw, cracking it in several places. Neji fell to the ground, unconcious.Sasuke ran to lee, just as Naruto's clone vanished.

- Sakura Vs Tenten. -

Tenten threw a dozen kunai towards Sakura, who jumped to avoid them, only to be in the path of 5 Shuriken, which passed straight through her, leaving her unharmed.  
Tenten was confused, until she realised she was cught in a genjutsu, just as the tree appeared from the ground she ducked while muttering 'Kai', sweeping Sakura's legs.  
As the girl landed on the ground, she turned into smoke. Tenten grinned and loked over, ready to cheer Neji, only to see him fall to the floor.

- Sasuke Vs Lee and Tenten -

Sasuke dodged the kunai that were thrown at him, making his way over to fight Lee, but he couldn't quite dodge the first punch. A small amount of smoke was all that remained.

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL, IT SEEMS AS THOUGH YOUR TEAM HAS LOST !"

"Hmm? They haven't lost, those were Kage Bunshin, the real fight starts now."

"YOU TAUGHT YOUR TEAM THAT !!!"

"No, Naruto did, but you have no reason to complain, you taught Lee the Celestial Gates."

- Team 7 Vs Team Gai -

A volley of Kunai and Shuriken burst from the trees, catching the weapons mistress off guard, and Grazing her leg, slowing her down.The weapons were quickly followed by Team 7, Sakura used a genjutsu on Lee, while Sasuke kept Tenten busy.In the Genjutsu, Lee saw Naruto standing in front of him, fighting and matching him blow for blow. He felt a strike to the back of his head, and the genjutsu faded, Naruto had crept up behind him while Sakura focused on strengthening the genjutsu. The kick to his head Knocked him out cold. Tenten panicked, seeing her team beaten so quickly, and used her best move. She jumped into the air, preparing her scrolls, but a kunai cut each scroll in half, rendering the seals useless. As she landed, she felt a kick to her stomach and the world faded from view.

"Winners - Team 7. OK, well, we have this mission to Wave country . . ."

"Hey, Old men, you said we got to pick ANY C-rank, remember? We want THIS one."

"C-rank mission, Requesting 2 Teams to escort and guard the fiancee to the daughter of the Kazekage from Konoha to Suna. Team may stay in Suna for a week, then travel back with the Team that is entering the Chunnin exams. . . . Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I like it, Oh, and, before we go, we probably won't be back in time for me to do this on the official meeting, but I recemend my Team for the Chunnin Exams."

"OK, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, here are your entry forms, fill them in and, if you want to enter, hand them in when. . . "  
Three completed forms suddenly got slammed onto his desk.

"Hmm . . .OK, I'll let you pick the other team that goes with you."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, lets pick another team from our class."

"OK, but not the team with Ino, she'll screech at Sakura and chase me around"  
Sakura and Naruto laughted at the slightly frightened expression on Sasuke's face.

"So Team 8 it is then. You leave at 9 O'clock tommorow morning. Don't be late."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Yes, Sasuke trained so he has 3 toma in each eye. (Taijutsu-only spars against 100 Naruto's will do that quite quickly.) 


	4. Shameless Flirts

Seal Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: Naruto is the dead-last of the academy, but that is only becouse the academy has no tests on Seals. He is a sealmaster.

Chapter 4 : Shameless Flirts.

"C-rank mission, Requesting 2 Teams to escort and guard the fiancee to the daughter of the Kazekage from Konoha to Suna. Team may stay in Suna for a week, then travel back with the Team that is entering the Chunnin exams, I'll let you pick the other team that goes with you."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, lets pick another team from our class."

"So Team 8 it is then. You leave at 9 O'clock tommorow morning. Don't be late."

- - - - 11 O'clock, next morning. - - - -

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, just didn't want to wait hours for sensei"  
Sakura, Sasuke and Shino nodded, Inner Sakura started ranting about how she should have thought of that, Kurenai chuckled slightly and Hinata blushed.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOUR JUST GONNA ACCEPT THAT BULLSHIT EXCUSE !!!"

"K-Kiba-kun, please be quiet, I'm sure N-na-narut-to-k-kun knows his sensei's habits."

- - - 30 minutes later - - -

"Yo!"

"YOUR LATE"  
4 voices (1) called out.

"Well, you see, I . . ." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke? your joining in today?"

"Hnn . . .whatever."

"O . . .K . . .Hey Kurenai!"

"Next time your late I'm gonna burn all your Icha Icha"  
The copy-nin gulped.

"Hi, I'm Migurushii Pansuke. (2) Nice to meet you."

"I-its a p-pleasure, Migurughii-san."

"Hahaha . .please, a lovely lady like yourself can just call me Pansuke, or if you prefer, Panpan. (3"  
Team 7 and 8 collectivly sweatdropped.

"Ehh? Pansuke? What kind of name is that?"

"HEY, MIDGET, SHOW SOME DAMNED RESPECT! ITS MIGURUGHII-DONO, GOT IT"  
Cue another collective sweatdrop.

"Soo. . . ,.did I tell you how sexy pink hair is"  
Sakura's eye twiched, and Naruto stepped between her and their client, just in time to recieve the punch she threw.

"Hehe . . .don't attack the client, Sakura-chan . . "  
He then proceded to faint.

"N-narut-to-kun"  
Hinata ran to Naruto, only to be intercepted by Pansuke.

"Heh, why worry about him, I mean, he got knocked out by one punch. By a girl. How weak can you get, you need a real man, my beautiful ray of sunshine"  
He grinned at her, oblivious to the killer intent radiating from Kurenai and Sakura.

"He might be easy to knock down, but my Naruto-kun always gets back to his feet"  
Kakashi and Sasuke each raised an eyebrow at the 'my'. Sakura was shocked that ANYONE could think of Naruto romanticly. Kurenai, Shino and Kiba already knew.

"He's not getting up now, is he?"

"He just needs the right motivation . . .. NARUTO-KUN, SASUKE"S TRYING TO STEAL YOUR RAMEN"  
Naruto's head shot up.

"MY ramen . . . .huh? OH, hey Hinata . . .. you used the 'Sasuke stealing ramen' trick to wakre me up again didn't you"  
She nodded.

"Heh . . thanks, Hinata-chan, I really shouldn't sleep on the job, right"  
Hinata smiled and poked her fingers together.  
Sakura was still trying to get her head roung the fact Hinata had feelings for Naruto.  
Its true, though, what she said.  
Wha?  
He never does stay down, plus he helped us and Sasuke-kun get strronger . . .  
True, but still . . .  
. . . .he's no Sasuke-kun. Close second though.  
"WHAT"  
The others looked at her. Hereyes widened as she tried to think of an excuse for her outburst.

"Errm . . .Naruto? How many times has Hinata woke you up with that excuse"  
Naruto scratched his head for a moment before answering.

"17 times during class at the academy, 12 times when I\'ve fallen asleep while training , and 2 . .. wait no its 3 now, 3 times after you knocked me out cold"  
There have been a lot of collective sweadrops today, eh?

- - - That night, Campsite, Somewhere between Konoha and Suna - - -

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, listen, I've got an idea"  
The girls listened closly to what Naruto said.

- - - The Next Morning - - -

"Huh? Where did the young beauties go? And who are you two?"

"If you mean Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan, they suddenly felt Ill, so used one of Sakura-chan's family jutsu to swap places with their elder brothers."

"I am Haruno Sakaru. (4)"

"I am Hyuuga Neji. (5)"

- - - A Few Days Later, in the hotel rooms provided for the Konoha Nin's - - -

"So, Naruto, care to tell Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Kurenai and Myself just what is going on"  
Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei, It was the first night of our trip, as I'm sure you all guesses and I knew how angry that damn flirty guy made Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan, so I asked to speak to them for a second, and . . ."

- - - Flashback - - -

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, listen, I've got an idea"  
Hinata leaned in, to hear what Naruto was saying.

"I'll get that flirty guy to stop flirting with you"  
Sakura started to listen.

"Just use a reverse of my Oiroke no Jutsu, and wear these clothes, we'll say you used a jutsu to swap places with male reletives because you got ill."

"Don't you mean just henge?"

"Nope, I'm sure Hinata-chan can testify that my technique even fools the Byakugan. Even though you don't need to now, it help to know a better version of the henge, right"  
After a demonstration, which proved to Hinata, and in turn Sakura, that it was impossible to see through, the girls aggreed.

- - - End Flashback - - -

"So I taught them my technique, and how to modify it."

- - - - - - - - - -  
(1) Team 7 + Kiba (2) Migurushii Ugly, Pansuke Whore (3) Panpan Slap (4) Sakaru to prosper. (Looks like a pink-haired Sasuke wearing one of Naruto's spare jumpsuits)  
(5) Imagine a shy Neji. Wearing Some of Sasuke's spare clothes (stolen by Naruto.) And yes I know he's her cousin, but Pansuke doesn't now does he? 


	5. A week in Suna Day 1  Morning

Seal Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: Naruto is the dead-last of the academy, but that is only becouse the academy has no tests on Seals. He is a sealmaster.

Chapter 5 : A week in Suna. Day 1 - Morning.

"C-rank mission, Requesting 2 Teams to escort and guard the fiancee to the daughter of the Kazekage from Konoha to Suna. Team may stay in Suna for a week, then travel back with the Team that is entering the Chunnin exams, I'll let you pick the other team that goes with you."

"So Team 8 it is then"

Hinata admitted she had feelings for Naruto (while he was unconcious.  
Sakura began to think of Naruto as a close second to Sasuke.  
Temari's fiancee tried to chat up Hinata, Sakura and Kurenai.  
The Teams got 2 rooms in Suna, for their week away.

- - - Kazekage's Office, Suna - - -

"So, Migurushii Pansuke. You are my fiancee, huh?"

"Yup, so when we gonna have sex?"

"What?"

"Well, I couldn't get any off those chicks on the way here, though I don't know how they managed to resist my charms, so . . ."

"Wait, let me get this straight, you tried to get it off with the kunouchi of the teams we hired to protect you?"

"Well, duh, they were cute, and . . .WOW, who is that"  
Temari looked out the window, to see some random girl walk past.

"She is HOT. Do you think me, you and her could . . "  
He never got to finish his sentance, as he suddenly found a large steel fan wrapped around his head.

"Asshole, the wedding's off."

- - - Raman stand closest to the hotel - - -

"So, Naruto, what are we going to learn today"  
Team 8 looked at Team 7 confused, while Naruto scratched his chin.

"Hey, Kakashi, can you teach Sasuke's clone a few new jutsu's, Kurenai, can you teach Sakura's clone some Advanced Genjutsu. . . Kiba, Shino, Hinata, you can train with my clones, I'll help Kiba and Shino with Taijutsu and I can teach Hinata-chan some sealing techniques. . . . Can you teach us Tree bind Death, Sakura, Sasuke can you teach whatever Suiton jutsu's Kakashi taught you last week, I'll help you out with Advanced sealing"  
Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"How can you do all that in 1 day"  
Naruto grinned at Kurenai.

"Kage Bunshin"  
Kiba opened his mouth to ask a question, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Solid clones that actually learn stuff, then you gain their knowlrege when they are destroyed. I taught it to Sakura and Sasuke, so now we can all get stronger quicker."

"Just remember, we need to stop early today, as we have a meeting with the Kazekage's family at 8 tonight."

"So we'll finish up at around 5, giving us enough time to each have a turn in the shower, pick out our best clothes and get ready"  
Everyone stared at Naruto.

"What, I KNOW Sasuke spends an hour on his hair each day, while Sakura likes to Spend about twice that in the Shower."

"How do you know that, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan, you didn't stutter thats amazing! . . .But to answer your question, I know because the 3 of us spent a fortnight together at the Uchiha mansion, and I had to wait outside the shower till Sakura was done, while me and Sasuke were in the same room . . . bunkbeds are so cool. I also learned that Kakashi has a strange fear of cereal . . . OH, and the REAL reason why his late, but his excuses are still fun . . "  
Team 8 were shellshocked - Kakashi actually had a reason for his lateness.(1)

- - - - - - - - - -

(1)Talking to Obito, Rin and the Yellow flash of Konoha at the Memorial stone. 


End file.
